¿DE QUIEN ES EL NIÑO?
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Cierto día, después de una junta, las naciones se percatan que algo extraño le sucede al americano, por lo que empiezan a hablar de ello, dandose cuenta que América esta esperando un bebé . Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.


**¿DE QUIÉN ES EL NIÑO?**

Vaya reunión la que por fin había concluido, pensaban la mayoria de los presentes, las ideas de la contaminación ambiental y demas temas sociales se habian tomado de la manera más racional que nunca antes habían tenido oportunidad de hacer, la razón, es que cierto americano parlanchín extrañamente, permaneció callado durante toda su estancia.

Claro que aquello había despertado sospechas de que era lo que América tenia, pues ultimamente, no se veia como siempre, es más, cada vez estaba más gordo, como si una bola le creciera en la panza.

Esa junta había sido aun maa extraña, pues minutos antes de que saliera de esta, Estados Unidos salió de la sala comentando que le urgia ir al baño.

Francis observó con detenimiento al americano, cuando este salió por fin preguntó su duda.

**-¿Qué es lo que le pasa ultimamente al dulce América?-**

**-De seguro nada Francia, solo actua asi ya que es muy raro-** comentó China.

**-Pues dejame decirte que si es raro pero el mes pasado a media junta tuvo mareos, eso sin contar que se veia pálido- **dijo el inglés algo preocupado.

**-A nadie deberia importarle- **habló el ruso.

-Definitivamente es muy raro la forma de actuar de Estados Unidos- mencionó el alemán.

**-Ve~ América no esta raro...-**

**-Ah..¿A que se refiere Italia-san?-** preguntó el japonés.

**-Ahh Japón, ¿cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?, América esta esperando un bebé-**

**-¡UN BEBÉ!-** gritaron todos al unísono.

**-Pero..¿cómo estas seguro de eso?-** Alemania cuestiono con asombro.

**-Hee... La junta pasada en la merienda no quiso comer su hamburguesa vee~, le pregunte que le sucedia y me dijo que estaba esperando un bebé-**

**-Bueno a decir verdad, la panza que trae no es normal aru~-**

**-Por eso se ve tan adorable Alfred- **comentó Francis.

**-Whaat! ¡Un bebé!, ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- **dijo alterado Arthur.

**-Yo te enseño como es posible cheri~- **

**-¡Callate maldito pervertido!-**

**-Es bien sabido que cuando dos naciones se unen y desean solidificar esa uníon pueden llegar a concebir bebés, siempre y cuando este tenga el poder de un territorio claro esta- **comentó Ludwig con seriedad.

**-Si lo que se dice es veridico, ¿quién es la nación que se unió a América?- **se cuestionó el japonés.

**-A nadie deberia importarle- **volvió a decir el ruso.

**-¿Cómo de que no?, quiero saber ahora mismo ¿de quien es el niño?- **dijo ya un poco serio Inglaterra.

**-¡Mio no es! ¡Lo juro!- **aclaró Feliciano casi al borde del llanto.

**-Bueno, tampoco es mio, no tengo una relación de esa índole con él-** concluyó Ludwig.

**-El americano no es mi tipo-** habló Yao.

**-Puedo hacerme cargo yo de la mami, siempre y cuando me cumpla en...-**

**-¡Ya sabemos que no es tuyo gracias!- **interrumpió Arthur **-Tampoco sé quien es, ¿Japón?-**

**-Inglaterra-san...-**negó asustado Kiku**\- No se quién podria ser el padre del niño-**

**-Ohh y si...le preguntamos directamente- **opinó el italiano.

**-Seria algo descortés, mejor deberiamos esperar a que él desee decirnos-** habló el alemán.

**-Grr...-**gruño el rubio británico.

**-¿Que pasa Arthur?, ¿estas celoso?- **preguntó el ruso.

**-¡No!, es solo que...ahgr olvidalo-**

La puerta se abrió y el joven Estadounidense entró tratando de cubrir con su chaqueta aquel vientre que ya se le abultaba, sin embargo todos estaban mirandolo fijamente, cosa que le hizo sonrojar.

**-América, ¿es verdad que estas esperando un bebé?- **soltó el Francés.

Alfred se puso tan rojo que parecia que iría a desmayarse **-Este...ahm...-**se rascó la cabeza y asintió.

**-¡Un bebé!-** dijo feliz Feliciano mientras se paraba para ir a abrazarlo.

**-Felicidades América-san- **

Arthur se paró de su asiento y señaló al rubio gringo **-Alfred...dime ¿quién es padre de tu bebé-**

Aquella pregunta era dificil de responder, o más bien no sabia si debia responder, rodó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, suavemente una mano rodeo su cintura y lo abrazo.

**-Es mio...- **dijo sonriendo Rusia mientras abrazaba fuerte al americano.

**-¡RUSIA!-** gritaron atonitos todos, Arthur cayó desmayado, Ludwig estaba petrificado junto a Kiku, China temblaba de miedo alado del Francés y Feliciano sonriendo se acercó a ambos pata felicitarlos.

**-¡Felicidades! Vee~-**

Iván sonrió muy alegre, tomo de la mano a su pareja al mismo tiempo que acariciaba despacio el pequeño vientre de América, a quien le dio un beso en la frente y lo sacó de la sala para llevarlo a casa.


End file.
